yanderenoonnanokofandomcom-20200214-history
Yumemi Takanashi
|gender = Female |weapon = Scissors |height = 150 cms |sizes = 82-55-80 |personality = Familial |type = Stalker |japanese = Ryou Hirohashi }} “Yeah! I really like Onii-chan too!” Yumemi Takanashi (小鳥遊夢見 Takanashi Yumemi) is a character from the Yandere No Onna No Ko Drama CD 2. Personality Yumemi is the protagonist’s cousin and she has taken it upon herself to act as his little sister, as the adoring younger sibling who treasures her older brother above all else. In so many words, Yumemi is the perfect companion, a patient housekeeper, and a devoted admirer, whose childlike enthusiasm lends her a certain warmth and charm. However, that overbearing affection is merely the first hint of the deranged obsession that consumes Yumemi. Her innocence is tainted by her insistence on having the protagonist at her side at all times, following him every minute and each moment of the day. The longer he is ignorant of her feelings for him, the more her impatience grows, and her broken mind can no longer endure the wait. Role Nana and Nono’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Nana and Nono Yumemi went on a walk with the Protagonist, causing Nana and Nono to become jealous of her. The twins go to his house in order to "play" with the Protagonist, but he manages to escape to the park. On the way, they see Yumemi, who was following her cousin around. They tell her to stay away from the Protagonist, but Yumemi threatens them with her scissors in response. The twins decide to "play" with her, resulting in her death. Yumemi’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumemi Takanashi Yumemi started living with the Protagonist (her cousin) and his family. After his parents went on vacation, Yumemi took care of him, because of her feelings for him. However, she became suspicious for those who were opposing her for the affection of the Protagonist, thus her eventual snapping. She discloses to him that she killed Iori, when the jealous Miko wanted him to spend less time with Yumemi, believing her to be troublesome, she also kills Nana and Nono, because she thought of them as an annoyance, and they wanted to play with the Protagonist, even when he didn’t want to, and she murders Sakuya, and tried to hide it from the Protagonist, but when the Protagonist found about what she was doing to Sakuya when he enters her room. After she kills off Sakuya, she explains to him why she did it. As she finishes her explanation, the Protagonist states he's frightened by her, which sends her into a fit of rage. She then breaks his door with her scissors and threatens to kill the Protagonist if he doesn't say that she isn't scary and that he loves her. He does as she says, and is coerced into being confined within her room. After time goes by, Yumemi covers the walls of her room with photos of the Protagonist. He's been there for such a long time that his hair grew longer. She notices it and cuts his hair with her scissors. As she cuts his hair, she asks him if he tried to escape or do anything while she was away, and says that she knows that he tried to escape the room by using a ruler and failed. Yumemi finally tells him that even if he succeeds to escape, she’ll find him no matter what and now that all the girls are gone, she should kill the Protagonist’s parents now. Sakuya’s track See: Yandere no_Onna_no_ko_ni_Shinu_hodo_Aisarete_Nemurenai:_Yumemi_TakanashiYandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Sakuya Ayanokouji Yumemi invaded the mansion of Sakuya with Iori to rescue the Protagonist, but unfortunately they were caught immediately by the guards and its been hinted that they have been put to a prison cell to be tortured for the rest of their life. Trivia *She is voiced by Ryou Hirohashi, who also voices Ayase Koumoto. Both are extremely agressive and violent. *Fans refer to her as the most violent and most favorited character of the Yandere no Onna no Ko series, even surpassing Nagisa. Category:Characters